Forgotten Love: Chun Li and Ryu
by Moonpeach872
Summary: Continuation of Newfound Love and Rekindled Love. The spell cast over everyone's mind still lingers, Chun Li and Ryu have had their romance erased from their minds, but a link remains: Cammy. As a new tournament approaches, Chun Li and Ryu will come face to face with Bison, yet again! See how they deal with recovering their memories and battling Bison!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Chun Li, now age 27, had reached a point as an extremely formidable and respected fighter across the street fighter community. In her career at Interpol, she was known for her fierce detective work and ability to take down entire crime organizations. Ryu still held his title of a champion fighter and a wanderer. He was known for his famous defeat of Sagat in a match that left his chest badly scarred. Bison was still after him, wanting to capture Ryu and put him under his psycho power, but as usual, Ryu was a great world traveler and kept out of sight.

Even though Chun Li and Ryu still had Rose's spell still clouding their memories, their subconscious remembered. Both had felt as if a piece of them were missing, something forgotten but couldn't remember. They dreamed of each other from time to time, always having the same dream. Whenever they passed each other in tournaments, they both felt a strong gravitational pull to one another, but they never understood it. They grew a deep admiration for each other, specifically for their accomplishments and goals. Ken was still their mutual point of contact and got them together on some occasions. Rose kept a close watch on both of them, befriending them. She took an interest in Ryu as she felt his pain and struggle to control the dark hadou.

One day at work, Chun Li was going over possible assignments. Work had been a little slow, so she was interested in finding challenging job. It was this day that would begin her path to recovering her memories. Chun Li's boss Salazar rushed into her office.

"Chun Li! Have you heard the news?" he asked.

She looked up from her desk, "what news?"

"A street fighter has attacked a prime minister at the capitol. Secret service has apprehended her and they're bringing her here for questioning."

Chun Li got up from her desk quickly and rushed to her boss, "They're bringing her here? Now?"

"Yes, and I want you to question her!"

"Her? You mean a female street fighter? Who?"

"Cammy White."

"You mean Bison's secret soldier Cammy? This is great, she can lead us closer to Bison. I'll prepare a statement of questioning at once."

"I thought you'd like this assignment. You'll be notified as soon as she arrives." The boss left the room.

An hour later, authorities brought Cammy into the installation. They escorted her to an interrogation room where Chun Li was waiting for her.

"Have a seat, Ms. White," Chun Li said holding her hand out in the direction of the chair. Cammy sat and seemed dazed and confused. "You can uncuff her," she told the policeman.

"Are you sure?" The policeman asked.

"I can handle it from here, you can go now." Chun Li sat across from Cammy and pulled out her notepad and pen. "So, finally caught. I'm sure Bison knows by now you are in custody. Why did he have you kill the prime minister?"

Cammy sat for a few seconds trying to collect herself. She looked visibly confused.

"Do you understand my question, Ms. White?" Chun Li asked.

"I…I don't remember," Cammy replied.

"Don't remember?" Chun Li scoffed, "You killed a prime minister this morning, you are going to be put away for a very long time but your sentence can be reduced if you cooperate."

Cammy looked up and into Chun Li's eyes. A memory struck her. A scene of being in an office with Chun Li, laughing together over cheesecake. Bewildered, Cammy closed her eyes, she felt a cloud over her mind, "Can I have a drink, I'm quite parched," she asked. "Tea, please."

"A drink?" Chun Li asked.

"Long drive here, luv"

Chun Li got up and exited the interrogation room to get her tea. She came back and set it on the table. Cammy smelled the tea and smiled. At the same time both women said, "Earl grey with milk, 1 sugar."

"How did you know that I like my tea this way," Cammy asked.

"I don't know, I guess I just assumed." Chun Li didn't know why she had made the tea so specific, but it seemed familiar. "Now, tell me, why did Bison want the prime minister dead?"

Cammy sipped her tea, "I can't remember"

"Nothing, you don't remember anything at all?"

"No, but for some reason I remember you."

Chun Li wondered what Cammy meant, "me? Perhaps it might be that you used to be a top British agent who worked alongside Interpol. I heard stories of your good work years ago. Too bad you squandered it by joining Bison."

"I did not join Bison, he kidnapped me!" Cammy slammed her cup down and stood up.

"Kidnapped you?" Chun Li asked. Cammy's memories were slowly returning. Recollections of her past, things she experienced, people she knew all started coming back. Cammy remembered her last day before Bison took her. She recalled the battle at Lab Corp and how Ryu valiantly protected Chun Li.

"My memories, they've been clouded, but things are coming back to me. My life before Bison, it's coming back." Cammy tried explaining.

"And just what life was that?"

"You and me. We were friends. Chun Li…we were best friends. How could I have forgotten?"

Chun Li let out a laugh, "Best friends? You've got me confused with someone else."

"Chun Li! You have to believe me! It's true. How can you not remember?"

"Ok," Chun Li crossed her arms, "if we were best friends, then answer me this. What's my favorite kind of cake?"

"Cheesecake with fresh strawberries and extra glaze." Cammy replied quickly.

Chun Li's eyes widened as she was caught off guard. "Impossible. Someone must have told you that."

"I'm telling you, we were best friends. How can you not remember? Where's Ryu? Ken? Ryu will set you straight, he always knew how."

"Ryu? What do Ryu and Ken have to do with this?"

"Your boyfriend, Ryu!" Chun Li looked at Cammy like she was crazy. She continued, "Don't tell me you and Ryu broke up?"

"I don't know whose life you're describing but Ryu was never my boyfriend."

Cammy couldn't understand what was going on. She wondered if Bison had messed with her memories too, but the more she tried remembering her old life, the more she was sure these events had happened. "What happened to you, Chun Li?"

"Bison must have used his psycho power on you, he obviously mixed your memories with someone else's. I too have been captured and controlled by Bison, I understand how confusing this time might be."

"Damn it! I'm telling you we were the best of friends, we used to have long conversations about your father, about Ryu, about what you would have done had your father not died."

Chun Li slammed her fist against the table, "Enough!"

"I don't know what has happened to you, but something is messed up. Something has changed."

Chun Li called a few men in, "Take her to the holding cell, she's unfit for an interrogation right now."

The men cuffed Cammy and began to take her out of the room. She tried yelling for Chun Li to listen to her. "Please, believe me, I'm telling the truth. Your favorite drink is green tea pomegranate with honey, you love Katz deli, your favorite T.V. show is I Love Lucy, you crave sweets before your period." The men practically had to drag her out of the room. Before Cammy was out the door, she yelled, you found your father's last letter to you under the bench in your garden.

Chun Li's head shot up and stared in bewilderment at Cammy's last remark. She was caught off guard. _How could she possibly know that? I've never told anyone where I found daddy's letter._ She felt an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

In the holding cell, Cammy was at a loss for words at what just occurred. She thought, _what in the bloody hell is going on? What happened to her these last four years? Why does she have no memory of being with Ryu?_ She struggled to remember more of her life before her kidnapping. Then a flashback came into her mind, she remembered a man stapling a unit to her forehead. She recalled all the killing she had done for Bison while under his psycho power. _He made me a monster._ Other memories flooded her mind._ I used to be a British intelligence officer, I met Chun Li while working together with her for Interpol._ _Could this all be a mix up? No…no, this isn't right. Chun Li and I were close friends, I have to talk to her again, find out what happened to her memories. If mine were forgotten, maybe somehow hers are too!_ Cammy paced her cell, trying to piece her memories back together again.

Later that night, Chun Li was doing tai chi to try and relax her mind but all she could think about was what Cammy had said about her father's last letter to her. _There's no way she could have known about that! I've never told anyone that story, or did I? _She began thinking about the other things Cammy mentioned. _How could she have known all those personal things about me? Did I lose part of my memory in the Lab Corp fire? When I was dead? I don't remember ever being close to her._ Chun Li felt like a cloud was covering her thoughts. "Ugh!" she banged her fists against the wall near her. She sat down and tried meditating. Chun Li cleared her mind and an image popped into her head. She was storming a building with Cammy and Ryu, another image popped in, a fire and inhaling smoke. Chun Li shook her head. _What was that!? Cammy must have put these thoughts in my mind. I must speak to her again!_ Chun Li left back to work.

Cammy sat in her cell, bored, waiting for someone to come back with any answers about what would happen to her. She heard a knock at the door, and in walked Chun Li.

Cammy stood up and walked to Chun Li putting her hands on her shoulders, "Chun Li! Please, you have to believe me! Everything I said earlier…"

Chun Li put her hand up to interrupt Cammy's babbling, "No need to get frantic. I don't really know why I'm here but something in my gut tells me you are not lying. How did you know about my father's letter, specifically the location I found it?"

Cammy felt a little relief, "You have told me…on a trip we took down to Myrtle Beach."

"Then why don't I have a memory of it? I've told no one before. No one!"

"I don't know. I'm still trying to piece my life back together. Bison has been using me for his person gain for four years," Cammy's voice grew angry, "Please excuse me while I don't know why you don't remember your own past!"

"I'm sorry," Chun Li began, "As I've mentioned before, I was under Bison's psycho power once too, I know things can be hazy."

In a calmer voice, Cammy said, "Chun Li, I don't know what happened to your memories, but I swear on my life, everything I say is true. You used to have a romantic relationship with Ryu, you two were meant for each other. You had pictures of you two in frames in your apartment. There's a photo framed in black of you, your father, Ryu, and Ken standing in front of your father's dojo in Hong Kong."

"How could you possibly know that?" Chun Li asked.

"Maybe Bison did something to your mind too? Think about things, very hard. You've got to remember!"

"I won't lie, sometimes I feel as though something is missing in my life. Something must have happened after the Lab Corp raid." Chun Li sat in a chair and tried remembering that day. A flashback entered her mind, she was being carried through a burning building and looked up to see Ryu glowing from the dark hadou. "Oh my gosh! I just remembered. Ryu saved me, he's the reason I made it out of the building. He carried me out."

"That's it! Remember, Chun Li!" Cammy was beginning to feel hopeful. "When Ken's hotel opened, we went to the grand opening night with Alaric. Remember how he got so drunk, he spilled his drink all over your dress? You left with Ryu that night, and before that night you hadn't seen him in years."

"These memories, I feel pain, loss, anger…but I also feel love. A great love." A tear rolled down Chun Li's cheek, "but, I feel a cloud over my mind."

"Maybe they're your memories trying to come back! Don't you feel like something is missing? Something powerful? Someone must have swiped your memories."

"These past four years, I've always had this recurring dream. A man, calling out to me, it feels as though he needs my help. I try running to him but before I can see his face, I wake up. It feels so real, I never understood what it meant."

Cammy touched Chun Li's hand, a sudden flashback came to both of them. They were in Chun Li's office laughing over a piece of cheesecake. "Did you feel that?"

"We were…friends. How could I have forgotten? What happened to us?" Chun Li's heart began to race. "I don't understand."

"What about Ryu? Doesn't he have any kind of memory of you two being together? Ken?"

"If he does, it must be a secret from me because any time I've seen him over the years, it was in passing at tournaments or events held by Ken. We spoke but it was mostly about work and his travels, trying to bring down Bison. Come to think of it, it always seemed as though things prevented us from speaking."

"You've got to talk to Ryu and Ken," Cammy urged, "Maybe someone messed with their memories too!"

"Ryu is a known wanderer, it's almost impossible to find him," Chun Li exclaimed.

"We've got to talk to Ken then! He's the closest link to Ryu."

"I still don't fully believe all this and it might be a trick but something inside me has felt like a piece of me is missing, maybe this will help. I want to feel whole again. I have to go now, I will talk with my bosses in the morning on how to get you out of here. Until then, I'm sorry I can't do anything else."

"It's fine. Go. We need to get your memories back!"

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Ryu sat atop a hill in his native homeland of Japan. It was the anniversary of his sensei's death and he wanted to pay his respects. He walked down to the gravestone, bowed, and reminisced about his youth. _I'm sorry, Sensei. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you…but I swear, one day I will avenge your death against that devil Akuma. _He closed his eyes and took in all the sounds and scents around him, an image came into his mind, a dream he had. In the dream, he was calling for help, he was badly wounded. Someone heard and tried to come to his aid but they could never make it. Ryu heard a noise behind him, his senses tingled, he turned around quickly to catch a fist. "Ken?"

"Good to see your senses are still heightened," Ken said with a smile.

"It's good to see you," Ryu replied.

"I knew I'd find you here today,"

"I never miss it. I'm surprised to see you here. Don't you have a company to run?"

"Something called me back here this year," Ken began to explain, "And it's been a while since I've seen you."

"I've been training for a new tournament. It will be in Thailand this year."

"So I've heard…Let me pay my respects to Sensei and how about you and I find someplace to eat. It's on me."

Ryu was never one to turn down food, especially when it was free, "You bet!" Ken stood by the grave and said a mantra, once he was done, he and Ryu left for the city. They went to a restaurant and were given a table overlooking the ocean. They ordered drinks and food.

"So, where have you been lately?" Ken asked.

"I've mostly stayed in the region the past year. I've found places overlooking the ocean is where I feel best." Ryu replied.

"Unusual for you. If I recall correctly, you could train and meditate almost anywhere."

"Near the ocean is where my mind feels the clearest. I don't know why but my mind gets cloudy from time to time. I feel like something is missing in my life," Ryu then knocked over his travel bag moving his leg, "Whoops!" A little black notebook fell out and Ken reached to pick it up.

"Hey, what's this? Keeping a log of all your travels?" he opened the notebook to the first page and read the line aloud, "The course of true love never did run smooth." Ken looked up at Ryu, "Got a secret lover I don't know about?"

Ryu chuckled, "funny story with this little book. I found it in the bottom of my bag one day about four years ago. I don't know why I've kept it, but I feel some kind of an attachment to that line."

"Don't you know where it came from? Or who wrote it?" Ken asked.

"Nope."

"That seems a bit off. It's a female's handwriting, for sure." Ken inspected the writing again, "it looks familiar. Give me a sec," he pulled out his phone and went through it. He pulled up a document from his dealings with Interpol. "Look here"

Ryu reached for Ken's phone. He inspected the document and saw the writing was the same of that in his notebook, "Whose writing is that? Someone you know?"

"Actually yes, we both know her. That's Chun Li's handwriting."

"Chun Li? Are you sure?" Ryu gave Ken his phone back and he reached for his notebook. As he touched the notebook, a memory came into his mind, he was standing with Chun Li at an airport and she handed him the notebook, Ken was in the background.

"Ryu! Are you alright? You look pale" Ken flagged the waiter to bring water for Ryu.

"Ken, do you remember Chun Li giving me this book?"

Ken look visibly confused, "You think Chun Li gave you this? You know, I always thought you and would make a nice couple," Ken continued to speak but Ryu cut him off.

"Stop. I can't explain what I'm feeling right now but I have a memory of Chun Li handing this book to me, it just popped into my mind. But the funny thing is, I don't remember her giving this to me."

"Are you ok? Has all your training made your mind turn to Jello?" Ken could see Ryu was very serious and that he seemed agitated. "Sorry for the joke. OK, so explain to me how you have a memory but don't remember it happening?"

"I know it doesn't make much sense but remember how I told you my mind gets foggy once in a while? The airport in my recollection was JKF. I haven't been to JKF in four years." Ryu tried to make sense of his memory.

"I remember dropping you off, it was after we helped Interpol take down Lab Corp, but Chun Li wasn't with us."

"Maybe I've been training too hard. I need to rest." Still, Ryu couldn't shake the feeling something was missing. The waiter came to the table to serve their food, Ryu gobbled it down as if he hadn't eaten in days.

"You always could eat," Ken smiled and enjoyed his meal with his best friend. He thought about Ryu's face looking pale when he touched the notebook, _what was up with that,_ he thought. After dinner, the two fighters went back to Ken's hotel. As Ryu slept that night, he had his reoccurring dream. He calls out for help but no one can get to him except the one figure that gets close to him but he never sees the face. Still in his sleep, Ryu kept calling for help. Ken rushed in the room and turned on the light. He shook Ryu, "Hey Ryu, wake up! Wake up!" He opened his eyes and saw Ken looking over him. "Hey man, you must have been having one hell of a dream."

"It's the same dream, the reoccurring one. I don't know why but tonight it was so intense. I could feel the pain in my body more excruciating." Ryu wiped sweat from his forehead. "I'm alright now, thank you for waking me. I'll catch you in the morning."

"Goodnight," Ken left the room.

_What's going on with me? I've felt so off the past few days. Maybe it was visiting Sensei's grave, something got to me, _Ryu thought.

In Ken's room, he received a call. _Who could be calling at this time? _Ken wondered. He answered his cell phone, "Hello?"

"Hello? Ken?" a voice said over the phone. Ken immediately recognized the voice.

"Chun Li, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm sorry to call you at this time, I hope I'm not disturbing you. I know it's been a while since we spoke, but I have an important question to ask you."

"Sure, anything for a friend. Ask away" he said.

"Do you know who my best friend is or was in the past?"

Ken was puzzled by the question, he didn't understand what she was trying to get at, "Your best friend? What kind of question is that?"

"Just please answer," she urged.

"Well, when we were kids, you, Ryu, and me got on pretty well. We had great times in Hong Kong and in New York in recent years. Where's all this coming from?"

"Do you remember Cammy White?"

"Sure, wasn't she taken into custody? They finally caught that criminal."

"Do you remember her being my friend?"

"Not too much. I know you two had worked together a few times before she joined with Bison, but I thought it was because of work. Chun Li, these questions, where are they coming from," Ken wanted to make sense of her questions.

"Look, I know this is going to sound weird, but Cammy used to be my best friend. We have more history than I remember. They brought her here to my headquarters for questioning after she was apprehended by the authorities down in the capitol." Chun Li explained.

"Best friends? What in the world are you talking about?"

"After she showed up, she claimed to have been my best friend after I moved to New York. I didn't believe her, of course, and I thought she must have been trying to falsify her story of why she killed the prime minister but I began to remember things I didn't know I knew. Lost memories, if you will."

"Lost memories? Tell me more, I have something to tell you too." Ken's attention was caught when Chun Li said lost memories. _Ryu said earlier tonight he felt he remembered something that he didn't recall happening._

"Cammy told me personal things, things that only I know. She also claimed that Ryu and I were in a relationship!"

"What did you say? A relationship? Ok, Chun Li, all this may not be as crazy as you think. You're not going to believe this, but I'm actually in Japan right now with Ryu. You were actually brought up tonight at dinner. Do you remember giving Ryu a black notebook with something written inside?"

Now it was Chun Li who was surprised. "No, I don't recall that. Why?"

"At dinner earlier, Ryu claimed he recalled a memory he didn't remember having. He said you gave him the notebook when he left JKF airport four years ago."

"Did you say four years ago? Ken, please tell me you are not joking with me. Earlier today, I recalled a memory, something that happened at the Lab Corp raid but I had forgotten about it."

"This is all too weird. How are you and Ryu remembering things? And on the same day…Something is going on."

"Something is weird. I feel like I have a fog over my mind, clouding my memories. And the crazier part is that I can tell Cammy isn't lying, something deep down inside me knows what she is saying is true," Chun Li said with emotion in her voice. "What is going on?"

"We have to get together as soon as possible. We all need to discuss this further." Ken suggested. "So you don't remember giving Ryu the little notebook at all? He swears by the memory."

"No, nothing," she answered.

"In this little notebook Ryu has, the first page reads: the course of true love never did run smooth."

Chun Li's heart dropped. She knew that quote all too well. "A Midsummer Night's Dream…my favorite Shakespearean play."

"I'm beginning to think Cammy might be on to something," Ken was puzzled. "But how would she remember these things that no one else does?"

I don't know, Ken. When Cammy was taken during the Lab Corp raid, she was put under Bison's psycho power." Chun Li explained.

"That might have something to do with it. Or maybe Bison is giving her those memories to gather intel at Interpol?"

Chun Li shook her head, "It can't be. How are both Ryu and I recalling memories if we weren't under his power?"

"I'm going to make arrangements to come to New York immediately. I'll wake up Ryu and brief him about our conversation. We should discuss this more in person."

"Yes, I agree. But I'll need your help getting Cammy out of the authority's hands."

"Don't worry. I'll see what I can do. I'll call you when we're in New York."

"Right." Chun Li replied. They both hung up their phones and thought about the crazy conversation they just had. Chun Li sat in her apartment, she felt scared. _Me in a relationship with Ryu? Why would we all forget a something like that? And the notebook Ryu has? Why does it have my favorite quote? What would have the power to make us all forget? None of this makes sense!_

Ken went into Ryu's room and woke him up. He explained everything to him, the conversation with Chun Li.

"None of this makes sense!" Ryu said.

"I think the best thing for us is to go to New York and figure out what's going on. Figure out why both you and Chun Li are recalling memories none of us remember." Ken said.

"You're right. Let's go." On the way to the airport, Ryu thought about what Ken had told him. _How could I have been in a relationship with Chun Li? I've traveled all my adult life, I've never had time for a relationship, let alone even a date with a woman. But why do I remember her giving me the notebook all of a sudden? How did I not recollect it before? _

Ken could see Ryu in mental distress. He wanted to help him. _Don't worry, buddy, we'll get to the bottom of this._

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Ryu and Ken finally arrived in New York. They travel all night to make it back. Ryu was extremely anxious to meet with Chun Li. The two fighters were at the Master's hotel waiting for her to show up. Chun Li had taken a personal day from work. She hailed a cab from her apartment to Ken's hotel. Her heart was pounding thinking about a forgotten past, _was I in love with Ryu at some point in time? _To Chun Li, the cab ride was agonizing, she felt like the traffic was extra heavy and every red light was caught. Finally arriving at the hotel, a staff member escorted Chun Li up the Ken's penthouse at the very top of the building. Ken was waiting for her at the door, "Hi Chun Li. Come in."

"It's good to see you again." Chun Li said. He heart raced as she walked in and saw Ryu. They stared at each other for a minute not knowing what to say.

"Um, hello, Chun Li," Ryu said. Ryu's heart skipped a beat. She looked beautiful in her lavender floral summer dress. Her hair was down with one side tucked behind her ears. Her long and thick legs looked extremely sexy in Ryu's eyes. He was enamored by her beauty. He had forgotten how attractive she was.

"Ryu, nice to see you again." She noticed the way Ryu's shirt accentuated his big and strong arms. Looking upon him was like looking at a walking mountain of muscle. For the times she had seen him before, he was seen as a mere friend, but something about meeting him this time was familiar.

"Come guys, let's head to my office where we won't be disturbed," Ken lead the way. He shut the doors behind them. Chun Li and Ryu took a seat on a lavish couch and Ken sat across from them. "So, let's get down to business and go over this again. Chun Li, what are these visions you are having?"

"Well, I have forgotten having a friendship with Cammy. Do either of you remember her and me being close?" Chun li asked.

"I only remember you two working on cases together briefly before she was taken by Bison. I have no recollection of you two ever really having a close friendship," Ken said. Ryu shook his head no.

"She told me things, personal things that she would have no way of knowing. I never told anyone this, but before my father died, he hid a letter for me to find. I never told anyone the location of where I found it, but she knew. Deep down in my heart, I knew she was telling the truth, then memories of our friendship started coming back."

Ryu pulled out his little black notebook, "Look at this, Chun Li. Do you recall giving this to me?" Chun Li reached for the book and her fingers touched Ryu's. A vision came into her head, she remembered writing the Shakespearean quote in the little book. She gasped.

"I just remembered. I gave this to you at the airport. But why?" Chun Li tried hard to remember anything else. She put her hands on her head.

"I remember it too. But why would you write this quote for me?" Ryu asked.

"It's my favorite quote," she paused and looked Ryu in the eyes, "Cammy said we were in a relationship, but I have no memory of it."

"I for sure would have remembered something like that. Are you sure she isn't trying to dupe you?"

"Perhaps, she counted on a meeting between us after the conversation she and I had. But why lie about a relationship? It doesn't make sense?" Chun Li said.

"Ryu, you said you feel like your mind gets hazy sometimes?" Ken asked.

"Yes, like things are at the tip of my tongue but they won't come out when I try and think about the past.

"I feel like that too, Ryu," Chun Li put her hand on Ryu's. "Don't you feel like something deep down inside is trying to come out? Something forgotten? These past four years since the raid at Lab Corp have felt different than the rest of my life. I don't know why, but I think something happened to all of us four years ago. That's when my dreams started."

"Dreams? I have the same recurring dream. In it, I'm badly wounded and I'm calling out for help but no one comes…except a figure. The figure never gets to me in time and I wake up sweating and breathing hard."

"Wait a minute," Chun Look looked shaken, "my reoccurring dream is I hear someone calling for help but when I get near, I never see a face. Only something evil, a presence of some sort, with an intent to kill."

Ken looked across at the two in awe. "It sounds like you both are having the same dream but from different perspectives." Chun Li put her hands over her mouth.

"How can this be? How can we possibly have the same recurring dream?" Chun Li asked.

"Chun Li…to answer your question from before. I have felt something missing in my life, a great loss and a sadness, but I never understood why. I always chalked it to our Sensei's murder, but maybe there was something between us. Why would I have a memory of you giving me a love quote. Kiss me."

Chun Li and Ken looked at Ryu shocked. "What?" she said.

Ryu looked very serious, he reached for her hands and put them on his chest. "Since you got here, I've felt an ease on my mind, like the sun shining through on a cloudy day. Kiss me, maybe it will jog more memories, something to rid of the clouds in my mind."

"I'll give you two some privacy," Ken got up and left the room.

"Ryu! I'm not the type to just kiss someone just because. I feel such a strong and emotional gravitational pull toward you. I'm scared. Just two days ago, we were practically strangers with a small past of seeing one another once in a blue moon." Chun Li's eyes began to well with tears. With a cry in her voice she said, "now we are faced with a whole life we don't remember having except tiny pieces we still can't string together." Chun Li got off the couch and walked to the window overlooking the city. Ryu watched her walk away. A vision of her standing at a window in her apartment came into his mind.

"Chun Li, I may have just remembered something else. You have a garden at your apartment, don't you?" Ryu walked toward her.

"How would you know that?" Tears fell from her eyes. Ryu put his strong arms around Chun Li, hugging her. She felt a familiar feeling of being safe, warm, and comforted. The smell of Chun Li's hair was reminiscent of something he used to know. Neither wanted to let go of the other. Ryu looked down at Chun Li and she looked up at him. Their faces slowly came closer, Chun Li closed her eyes and hesitated a moment. Ryu put his hands on her face and slowly kissed her soft lips. Feelings of a lost love flowed into their minds, a powerful and strong love. Chun Li kissed Ryu back, more intense. They were locked in a trance, passionately kissing one another. She pulled back.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what's come over me," Chun Li stepped away from Ryu.

"You felt it, didn't you?" Ryu sternly asked.

"Felt what?"

"That power, the emotion…" he grabbed her hand. "Chun Li, I think Cammy is right. I think we used to be in love."

"But how? I've done nothing but work and work, tirelessly trying to bring down Bison and his criminal organization. And you, you travel constantly, no one ever knows where you are. When did we ever have a chance to have a relationship?"

"There must have been some period when we made the time for each other. I can feel it in my bones, my soul. We have the same dream for crying out loud! All the signs are there."

"I want to get to the bottom of this. I want to know for damn sure we have a history together. Who would have the power to make us all forget? Bison? Dhalsim? Interpol? I hate this. This is too much for me. I need to leave." Chun Li began to walk out of the room.

"Chun Li, wait, we need to…" Ryu tried stopping her.

"Please, I need my space." She ran out of the room and left the penthouse.

Ken heard the commotion and quickly came to the foyer to see Chun Li leaving. "Hey, Chun…" he began.

"Let her go," Ryu said.

"What happened? Why did she storm out of here, what did you say?"

"I kissed her," Ryu began to explain.

"So, what's wrong with that?" Ken asked confused.

"I think…I'm in love with Chun Li. I think Cammy is right. The more I think of it, the more I am sure, something happened to alter our memories." Ryu searched his thoughts, trying to get something else to jog his memory.

"Who would have that power?" Ken wondered.

"My bag, where is it?" Ryu asked.

"The butler put it in your room, why?"

"Come with me, I want to see something," Ryu and Ken went to his room and he emptied the contents of his travel bag. He pulled out a picture of himself at Victoria Peak in Hong Kong. "Look at this photo, what do you see?"

"It's just you in Hong Kong. Probably one of our visits when we were younger." Ken said.

"I just remembered, I went here with Chun Li the day she disappeared. I blamed myself for her disappearance. We helped her father get her back." Ryu explained.

Ken's memory of going with Ryu to find Chun Li came back to him. "I remember. I remember we broke into that thug's apartment and he told us where to find her!"

The two fighters looked at the picture again, and to their surprise, the photo had changed. Chun Li and Ryu were both in the photo. Ken and Ryu both gasped.

"How did that picture change?" Ken was flabbergasted.

"I don't know, but I feel less and less clouded in my head the more I can remember. Who did this to us?" Ryu was angry. He wanted to know why he would have forgotten Chun Li, the love of his life. "I've got to see Chun Li again."

"We'll find her. She probably went back to her apartment across town." Ken suggested.

"I have to talk to her. Show her this photo." Ryu was more sure than ever he loved Chun Li.

Later that night, Chun Li was sitting in her apartment crying. _Why am I such a mess? What if this is all a lie, some sick and cruel joke by Shadowlaw? I can't have my heart broken._ She heard a knock on the door. _Who could it be at this hour?_ She opened the door to see Ryu standing there looking so handsome and tall.

"Ryu? What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you again! I have to show you something." Ryu pulled out the photo of them at Victoria Peak and put it near her face, "Look at this!" She reached for the photo and stared at it.

"This picture. I have no memory taking this," she said.

"I do. We had spent the day together. You showed me around Hong Kong. Thank hard, Chun Li. Look at the photo again." Ryu implored her.

"I can't. I can't remember!" Her head hung low and she put her hand over her eyes and forehead.

"Damn it, Chun Li. What are you so afraid of?" Ryu snapped, he didn't understand why Chun Li wasn't trying hard to remember things like he was. "Kiss me again, you'll feel the love that I do."

"I can't! No, I just can't!" she began to cry. She fell to the ground. Ryu realized he was being too harsh with her.

"I'm…I'm sorry," he said and sat on the floor next to her.

"I'm so frightened. I'm frightened to love you again. What if the person who did this to us finds out and makes us forget again?"

"Never. I swear to you, I'll never forget again."

"How can you promise that when it has already happened?"

"Trust me," Ryu reached to Chun Li's chin and lifted her face. He leaned in and kissed her. "I may not remember everything or how we fell in love, but I know for sure I love you. I have never loved anything so much or so hard."

Chun Li realized she was helpless in the arms of Ryu. She felt the powerful love and didn't want to turn back. "I too remember our love." She hugged him. "Take me to the bedroom."

Ryu lifted Chun Li up and carried her to the bedroom. He laid her down and they began to kiss. They made love. A powerful and intense love remembered and felt again.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

In the morning Chun Li woke up to feel Ryu's warm body next to her. She laid there for a minute and recalled the previous night's brush with love:

As Ryu held himself on top of Chun Li, he said, "I want to take away all your fear and doubt." He lowered himself to kiss her. "I promise, I'll never forget again."

Their encounter left her feeling happy, she felt whole again. She then got out of bed and went to the restroom to freshen up, then went into the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea before making breakfast. She felt a new energy she hadn't felt in a long time. She felt like singing. Over the past few years, Chun Li had learned to play the piano and dabble in operatic singing to help ease her loneliness or anger in her life. She even added a music room to her apartment with a piano, recording equipment, and microphones for singing. Music was her escape and enjoyment and she felt like playing before Ryu woke up. After a few drinks of tea, she sat her cup on a table by her piano and she sat down and opened the lid to the keys. Again, she recalled last night's encounter:

"Nobody knows my heart like you do," she said to Ryu. He looked back at her with a beautiful pure love and adoration. As he entered her body, they felt a connection, their life force was powerful together and it was at its mightiest.

Chun Li thought of a song she liked to play and sing to. She closed her eyes for a second and took a deep breath in, she put her fingers on the keys and began to sing, "In the moonlight I felt your heart quiver like a bow's string pulse. In the moon's pale light, you looked at me. Nobody knows your heart. When the sun is gone, I see you beautiful and haunting and cold. Like the blade of a knife, so sharp, so sweet, nobody knows your heart…"

Ryu awoke from his deep sleep. It was the most peaceful and restful sleep he had had in a very long time. He felt Chun Li not in the bed with him, so he sat up and got out of the bed. He heard a faint sound of music coming through the walls of the apartment and he followed it to the music room. The door was slightly ajar and he heard Chun Li playing and singing. He listened to her sing, "All of your sorrow, grief, and pain locked away in the forest of the night. Your secret heart belongs to the world…of the things that sigh in the dark, of the things that cry in the dark." Her voice was beautiful, she was like a Greek siren, luring him in, he didn't want to look away. He was captivated by her musical intelligence. As Chun Li finished her song, she heard the door creak open, she turned her head to see Ryu.

"Good morning," she said.

"Please, don't let me interrupt you! That was the most beautiful sound I've ever heard."

"Oh, stop!" she replied shyly. "I'm actually still learning to play, I just so happen to know that one particularly well." She got up from the piano and walked over to Ryu. "I still haven't wrapped my mind around this whole thing."

"What do you mean?" he asked

"A few days ago, I wouldn't have even imagined you here, our experience last night, or the things we've been remembering…but, somehow, I always knew I loved you."

Ryu smiled and hugged Chun Li. "I think the best part of still not being to remember everything in our past is that we can fall in love all over again." He looked down at her and kissed her. Chun Li was putty in Ryu's embrace. "I just remembered something."

"Another recovered memory?" she asked.

"I remember looking up at you while you were singing…it was around Christmas. I think it was about the time when Ken opened his hotel."

"I remember! I didn't want to sing a Christmas song, so I sang something else."

"You were captivating back then too."

Chun Li and Ryu continued to bond over their memories and spent the rest of the morning together reacquainting themselves

Meanwhile…

Ken was in his office in the Master's hotel. A maid brought him some coffee and served him. "That'll do, you may go now," he told the maid. She left out the door. Ken drank his coffee and began overlooking hotel operations. He heard footsteps come back into the room. "Did you forget something…" Ken looked up and saw no one in the room with him. _That's odd. I know I heard someone walk in here. _He shook his head and continued working. A chill went through his body and down his spine, he stood up from his chair. "Whose there?"

"Would you like more coffee, Mr. Masters?" a disembodied voice said.

Ken looked around the room, "Show yourself!"

"Very well," Rose appeared. "You ruined my element of surprise."

Ken looked to see her floating in the middle of the room, "You're that tarot card reader, Rose. Ryu has spoken about you before."

"That's right. Rose is my name and tarot cards are my game." She bowed.

"What business do you have here? Are you looking for Ryu?" Ken asked.

"I have come to you because I have had a vision. My cards have told me of a doomsday. A powerful man will bring death and destruction to the world." Rose began to explain.

"Why are you telling me this? Does this have something to do with Ryu?"

"It has everything to do with him. You can help do your part to keep the impending doom from happening."

"Wait, are you saying Ryu is going to bring on this day of doom?"

"No, you fool! M. Bison! He will bring upon the earth an evil like no one has ever seen and no one will be able to stop him…except Ryu. He must stop him!"

Ken was skeptical to believe Rose, but he heard many stories claiming her to be a generally good person, and Ryu liked her. "So, let's get this straight, how is Ryu supposed to defeat Bison when in the past, it took two of us to bring him down…and we barely survived."

"He will have to invoke the evil power of the dark hadou, but he must be strong enough to control it. But, something stands in his way…Chun Li," Rose explained.

"Chun Li?" Ken exclaimed, "what does she have to do with it?"

"Every moment he wastes with her is a moment he can be training to control his inner demon. That is why I made him and Chun Li forget about their love."

"You? You were the one messing with everyone's minds! You made us forget our true pasts!" Ken rushed to attack Rose but she dodged his attack.

"Calm yourself, Mr. Masters! Yes, it was me that casted the forgetfulness spell but think about why I had to do it."

Ken tried attacking her again and made a commotion. He knocked over a table with some flowers.

"M. Bison is going to destroy the world. I am trying to help everyone. Do you not care about your fellow man?" Rose was angered.

Ken lowered his fists. "And what will you have us do? How do you propose I help?"

"Ryu needs to continue his training. He needs to leave here and go seek out Dhalsim in India. I believe you've met the yoga master before."

"Yes, he's the one who showed Ryu how to control his power over the hadou."

"Then you know how important it is for Ryu to leave here. I will grant you all your memories back but I need you to do something for me. Give this potion to Ryu and Chun Li, make them forget again." Rose handed two vial of potion to Ken.

"They just found each other again. How can I do that to them? They're my best friends. I won't do it!"

Angered, Rose said, "Then the world will fall to chaos and destruction! You have doomed us all. Don't be weak, you fool! I'll have to do it again myself."

"No, that won't be necessary. I'll do it. Just give me time." Ken looked at the vials in his hand, he felt sick to his stomach.

"You have 24 hours, Mr. Masters." Rose then disappeared in a flash of light.

All of Ken's memories came back, he remembered everything prior to the Lab Corp raid. He was left with his thoughts. _How can I betray my best friends? But if what Rose says is true, he'll need to leave and train to control the dark hadou. Chun Li will be heartbroken. I have to do this. They have to forget again, but I'll help them remember one day!_ He then called Chun Li's cell phone and asked them to meet for dinner that night.

At 8 o'clock, the three fighters met at Ken's hotel restaurant.

"I always loved coming here," Chun Li said, "the gigantic aquarium gives it such an exotic touch, Ken!

"It was actually Eliza's idea. She loves the Caribbean." Ken explained. He was nervous. He knew he had to slip the potions into their drinks. "How's everything going today? Did you have any more memories come back?

"Yes, a few. All good memories, some of them I want to kick your sorry butt for!" Ryu teased Ken.

"Hey! What did I do?"

Chun Li giggled, "Oh, he's just angry because he remembered what happened at the nightclub in Hong Kong the first time you guys came back to visit!"

"Oh," Ken chuckled, "Great times, guys! Still have that birthmark on your…" Ken teased but Ryu stopped him, serious yet playful. It was all in fun. "Did you two have a good time last night? I noticed you didn't come back, eh?"

"We talked some things out," Ryu said.

"We totally boned," Chun Li laughed and put her arms around Ryu. Ken could see the love between them growing stronger. He liked to see them so cheerful, he didn't want to take away their happiness. It pained him inside, but he knew what he must do.

"Of course, why wouldn't you?" Ken smiled. "Say, shall we order some drinks?"

"I'll have some wine. Ryu, will you have some too?" Chun Li asked. Ryu very rarely drank but he couldn't say no to Chun her when she looked so happy.

"Bring on the bottle!" Ryu said cheerfully.

"Alright!" Ken called over his person waiter and ordered the wine.

"So, Ken. Have you any idea on where we should start looking for answers about why our memories were taken?" Chun Li asked. "I think it might be Bison. He might be trying to use his psycho power on us again, but looked for another way to slowly get at us."

"Or it couldn't have been Bison at all. Chun Li, you could have made so many enemies working at Interpol," Ryu chimed in, "but then again. This was something powerful enough to make a lot of people forget."

"And Cammy was the only one impervious to the spell. She was under Bison's power at the time, so she wasn't affected. That has to be our first clue!" Chun Li said.

Ken didn't want them to talk much more about the source of power that made them forget, "Um, here's the wine!" Ken wondered how he was going to get the vial of potion into their glasses. He got an idea. "Wait a minute, I have a better and older bottle I brought from Japan. Give me a minute". Ken left to the kitchen area. While Ken was gone, Chun Li and Ryu continued the conversation.

"Does Ken seem a little off to you?" Chun Li asked.

"Yes, he seems agitated about something. Maybe the wine will help calm his nerves," Ryu replied.

"So, if Cammy was under psycho power, what other power out there can be so strong?" she asked.

"Well, there's the power of hadou but it's an inner power one yields from the life force of everything around, so it couldn't be that."

"And I don't think it's the power Dhalsim yields. His is more for control of the physical body and not the mind."

"Come to think of it, in my travels, I came across an interesting fighter named Menat while traveling through Egypt. She was an amateur, but she said she was an apprentice to Rose, the Italian fighter and tarot card reader," Ryu recalled.

"Rose, did you say? Do you know Rose?" Chun Li wondered.

"Yes, I met her while training in Italy. She helped me with control of the dark hadou. She wielded a power called Soul Power. It's the complete antithesis of Bison's."

Ken came back to the table with the wine, "Hey, hope I wasn't gone too long. Anything interesting I missed?"

"We were just discussing who would have the power and what kind to be able to alter memories. Then I remembered, Rose." Ryu said.

"Rose? Did you see her or something?" Ken asked frantically.

Ryu noticed Ken acting even stranger than before, "I haven't seen her in a while, what's gotten into you?"

"Are you ok, Ken?" Chun Li asked.

"Yes, I am fine. Just a stressful day at work." Ken tried to convince them. A waiter approached the table with appetizers. "Let's dig in. I'm famished."

"Continue Ryu," Chun Li asked him.

"Anyway, I was saying how Rose wields a soul power, perhaps if we looked into this soul power, we'd find that it too has a mind control."

"Let's discuss this later, our food is here now. Let's just enjoy and eat some good food.

"Sounds good to me, Ken. Great idea!" Chun Li said. "Come on Ryu, let's get sloshed!" Chun Li grabbed her glass of wine and handed Ryu his.

"If tonight wasn't so special, I'd normally would reject alcohol, but I'll drink to recovering our memories and being in good company." Ryu leaned in and kissed Chun Li. "There's nowhere in the world I'd rather be than right here and now at this table with the love of my life and my best friend."

Ken felt even worse about the potion in their wine glasses. Seeing Ryu and Chun Li so happy together made it extremely difficult. Before they could drink from their glasses, Ken tried thinking of a way to delay them drinking. "Um, let's make a toast!" He held up his glass and Chun Li and Ryu followed suit. "To Chun Li and Ryu, may you two always find a way back to each other."

They both thought it was an odd toast, "back to each other" they thought.

"Bottoms up!" Chun Li said. Before Ryu or Chun Li could take a sip, Ken knocked both of their glasses to the floor.

"Ken! What's the matter with you? What's going on?" Ryu demanded to know, "You've been acting strange since we got here."

"I'm sorry, you two. I couldn't do it!" Ken put his hands on his head.

"Couldn't do what?" Chun Li asked.

"Your wine is tainted. It has a potion in it. I can't let you take it."

"What is the meaning of this? Are you trying to poison us?" Ryu asked.

"No, I swear, but give me a chance to explain." He said.

Ken told Chun Li and Ryu the details of the visit with Rose. He carefully went over all the details Rose warned him about. "So you see, Bison is going to destroy the world if Ryu doesn't stop him."

"So that's why the memory loss was so wide-spread!" Ryu commented.

"But what if Ryu can't control the dark hadou? What if you become like Akuma?" Chun Li turned to Ryu. "I can't lose you again. I just got you back in my life."

"I told you, Chun Li," he grabbed her face, "I will never forget about us again. I made a promise to you and I'm going to keep it." He kissed her softly.

"So, what's our plan then?" Ken asked.

"I'll think of something. We can beat him. There's got to be a way." Ryu said. The three fighters sat there brainstorming the rest of the night.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Chun Li and Ryu stayed the night at Ken's penthouse. During the night, Ryu laid awake in bed next to her. He couldn't sleep knowing what Ken had told him. _Bison will bring chaos to the world, but I can stop it. I want to protect Chun Li and everyone else I care about. _He got up from the bed and went to the kitchen for some water. As he drank a glass of water, he sensed a presence near him.

"Hello, Rose." Ryu said nonchalantly.

"Ryu. I assume Ken didn't give you and Chun Li the vials?" she asked.

"No, he didn't. I don't appreciate my mind being messed with."

"My apologies, but I'll make you forget a thousand times over if it means killing Bison. This is your destiny, Ryu, it's written in the cards."

"I'm sorry but I'll have to respectfully disagree. I am in control of my own destiny and I choose what paths I take." Ryu crossed him arms and waited for Rose's response.

"Very well. Then heed my warning, the first people Bison will go after once he's ripped you apart will be Chun Li and Ken. Are you prepared for that fate?"

"No, I won't accept that either. I will leave and go back to training. I was never going to stop, but now I have something bigger than myself I want to take care of."

"Finally, a man of reason. I do understand your burden of the dark hadou, and I would like to help you on your journey."

"There's one thing I want," Ryu paused. It took all his strength on what he was going to ask Rose next. "Do you have another vile of your potion?"

"Choosing to forget Chun Li?" Rose was intrigued

"No, I want her to forget me…for now, at least. I keep coming in and out of her life. I can't bear to see her cry because of my life decisions. I want to protect her more than ever and if it means I have to protect her from myself, then so be it," Ryu explained. It was the hardest thing Ryu has ever had to decide. He would have rather fight Sagat a million times than have Chun Li forget him, but he had to take care of himself first to ensure the safety of the world.

"Done," Rose said.

"And get Cammy White out of custody. Chun Li will need her as a friend. Her memories of my relationship with Chun Li will have to be erased too."

"So be it, my friend. I'll expect you in India within the week?"

"Yes."

Rose disappeared into the night. Ryu sat down thinking about what he'd like to do with Chun Li the following day. He felt great sadness, but he knew it was the right thing to do about giving her the potion. Ken walked in the kitchen. "You're really going to go through with it?" he asked.

"I wondered when you were going to come in." Ryu said.

"Couldn't pull one over your eyes, could I? So, you really want Chun Li to forget again? You just found each other again after four years? Do you hear yourself?" Ken couldn't believe him.

"What am I supposed to do, Ken? Come back every four to five years for a few weeks and then leave again? What kind of like is that for Chun Li? She deserves someone who loves her and can be there for her everyday of her life!"

"Yes, you idiot, she does deserve it. And she does have someone that loves her! You do. You can give that to her. What is the point in all this fighting at the end of our lives? Where will it leave us at the end of the day when there's no love or compassion for another person. You are so lucky to have found someone like Chun Li, who would do anything for you. She's one of the smartest people I know, driven, incredibly talented, a fighter for justice, strong, sexy, and she has the biggest heart. You'd be a fool to throw it away."

Visibly upset, Ryu got increasingly annoyed with Ken. "I know there's no one like her, don't you think I know that? It's because I love her, I have to leave. If no one takes out Bison or Akuma, who will? They'll keep getting stronger and stronger. I don't want her to live a life in chaos. I wanted a life with Chun Li, I had asked her to marry me four years ago. Bison will never stop seeking me out, nor Akuma. You know this! She'll never be safe while they're alive. That's why I need to leave and train. I will not come back this time…until they are dead."

"Then you are set in your ways. I can only wish you luck and offer my help when you need it." Ken put his hand on Ryu's shoulder.

"Please watch over her, take care of her. See that she is with someone who treats her right." Ryu looked down and a tear fell from his eye. "I will be gone by morning."

"I will." Ken replied. He had always loved Chun Li and it broke his heart for her to know that Ryu and she would never again be together until Ryu killed his demons.

In the morning Chun Li woke up and noticed Ryu was not in bed with her. She got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Chun Li," Ken said. "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, please," she replied and reached for the cup from Ken. She began drinking it. She looked around, "do you know where Ryu is?"

Thinking of any excuse, Ken quickly replied, "He's somewhere around here, maybe went to the veranda to meditate."

Chun Li felt woozy, her head felt fuzzy, "All of a sudden I don't feel so well. Can you help…" she collapsed to the ground.

"Chun Li!" Ken rushed over to her and helped pick her up. She fell unconscious. _The potion must have worked!_ He carried her to a bedroom and gently put her on the bed. _Please forgive us, Chun Li_.

Four months later…

Chun Li was at work going over the street fighting tournament that she entered. It was being held in Thailand. A knock was heard at her door and Cammy and Guile walked in.

"Hi guys! Got our next assignment?" Chun Li asked excitedly.

"Yes, it's high time I get back into a tournament and get to kick some ass. It's been a while," Guile said.

"Don't forget, you two, this is also an undercover assignment. We will strictly be there for gathering intelligence on Bison…although, I'd like to get my hands on that bloody fool for manipulating me." Cammy clenched her fists.

"We'll get our chance, Cams," Chun Li assured her. "Anyone want to train later tonight?"

"Sorry, luv, I've got a date with a nice bloke. Love too, but I've got to clear out some of the cobwebs." Cammy winked and smiled. Chun Li got her drift.

"If I stay out late again, Julia will have my ass, then it's the doghouse for me. Thanks, but no thanks." Guile said.

Chun Li laughed, "Take her something special tonight? Maybe that'll put her in a better mood."

"Good idea." He replied.

The three street fighters continued to talk about details of their upcoming undercover work at the Thailand tournament. Not only did they get to fight but they were getting paid for it, which Guile liked the most. Once Cammy and Guile left her office, Chun Li texted Ken and asked if he would spar with her. He messaged her back saying he would meet her across town in a martial arts studio he owned.

At 8:30PM that night, Chun Li arrived at Ken's studio.

"You're lucky you caught me today, I have been in San Francisco all week with my father on a business trip. Eliza stayed behind a few more days to spend some time with friends." Ken said, "we haven't been seeing eye to eye lately."

"I'm sorry to hear that, I hope everything works out. Anything I can give advice on…from a female's perspective?"

"Thanks, but let's get to the fight. I want to clear my mind of all that."

"Me too!" Chun Li took off her jacket and changed into her blue training jumpsuit. "By the way, the main reason I called you is because I'm prepping for a new assignment and it just might involve…street fighters," Chun Li smiled and wiggled her shoulders mischievously to get Ken to guess her next work assignment.

"Street fighters? Don't tell me you're going to Thailand for the tournament!"

"You bet! Guile and Cammy are going too. We all have different assignments but pretty much the same goal. Just gather intel and find anything that leads us closer to Bison."

Ken remembered that Ryu was prepping for that same tournament. He knew they were going to see each other there. "Well, if everyone is going, then I want to join too." Ken exclaimed.

"Would you even have time for that, Mr. Money Bags?" Chun Li put her hands on her hips and taunted him.

"I could always check on my businesses there, check the hotels. Money and pleasure at its finest…Now about that fight?" Ken tightened his red gi and then got into his fighting stance. Chun Li made sure her signature hair buns were secured in place and got into a stance too. She let out a war cry and charged Ken. Chun Li took the offensive while Ken blocked and dodged many of her attacks. She knocked him over with a powerful kick to the abdomen. Ken regained his composure and quickly got back up. He went straight for Chun Li's legs to knock them out from under her but she quickly jumped backwards toward a wall and pushed off it for another attack to his body. As she was coming toward him, he was able to catch her and roll flipped her on the mat. She landed on her side and rushed to get back up. Chun Li noticed her vision a little fuzzy but shook her head to shake it off. As she was about to get ready for another attack, she felt an urge from her gut. She put her hands to her mouth and ran to the bathroom. Ken wondered what was wrong so he ran after her.

"Chun Li! Are you ok? Did I hurt something?" Ken frantically asked. He heard retching noises come from the stall. _She's throwing up. I must have hit her pretty hard._ The toilet flushed and she came out.

"Sorry about that. I've felt a little funny all day, I think I ate something that didn't agree with me. I've been working so hard lately I think I need a vacation." Chun Li looked pale.

"I think we are done for the night, you don't look so well. Let me call one of my masseuses, you look like you could use one." Ken was still worried he had hit her too hard.

"Don't worry about me. I think I've just been working too much. A nice bath or hot tub sounds great though."

"Let's go to the penthouse." Ken suggested.

"My place is closer, I don't mind relaxing at home."

"Well, at least let me see you home, make sure you're ok. I'll buy you dinner from your favorite place by your apartment." Chun Li agreed. They gathered their things and left.

The two fighters arrived at Chun Li's apartment. Chun Li drew a bath for herself and Ken set up the food on the table.

"Don't you want to eat first so your food won't get cold?" Ken asked.

"I can just eat in the bath, I'm feeling cheeky tonight." Chun Li walked off to the bathroom, undressed, and got in the bath.

"Well, I'll let you be then. Enjoy!"

"Don't go. Stay. We can chat about the details of the Thailand tournament." Chun Li didn't feel like being alone that night.

"Well, how can we talk if you're in the bath?" Ken asked.

"Just come in here, it's not like it's anything you haven't seen before, Ken!"

Ken shrugged and sat on a chair. They both talked and enjoyed each other's company. He noticed Chun Li was picking out all the onions from her food. He thought it was odd. "What's with the onions?" he asked.

"They taste funny. I know normally I eat them, but I haven't had a taste for them lately. They kind of gross me out," she laughed. Once Chun Li was done with the bath, she stood up. "Can you hand me that towel behind you?"

Ken just started for a moment. Her looked over Chun Li's body, she was a beautiful spectacle to look at, incredibly sexy. He turned around quickly while blushing. He handed her the towel with his back still facing her.

"Want to watch a movie?" Chun Li asked.

"I should get going."

"Going to what? More work? Hang out with an old friend! I haven't seen you in two months!" Chun Li tried convincing him.

"Only if it's not some sappy love story," he replied.

Chun Li laughed, "OK!" They sat on the couch and put on the movie. Fifteen minutes into the movie, Chun Li had fallen asleep on Ken's shoulder.

"So much for the movie," he quietly said and shook his head. He covered her with a blanket. As he was tucking the blanket around her, he grazed her lower abdomen. He felt a strong ki coming from her. He put his hand to her abdomen again. _Such a strong force, like Ryu's…but it feels like Chun Li's too._ Ken started piecing things together. _Chun Li must be pregnant! Oh my gosh…_

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Chun Li felt a light shaking of her body. She woke up dazed. "K-ken?"

"Chun Li, wake up, we need to talk." Ken looked so serious.

"What's wrong? Is everything ok?"

"I don't know how else to ask you this but, are you pregnant?"

Chun Li laughed, "what in the world are you talking about? Where is this coming from?"

"I felt a strong ki come from you…but it wasn't just yours. I felt someone else's too radiating from your abdomen." Ken hovered his hand over her again.

"This is crazy. I would know if I was pregnant or not. So, I missed a period last month but that has happened before, nothing to get over excited about!"

"Haven't you had any signs or indications?" he asked.

"No, nothing. I mean lately I felt little bubbles in my stomach but its probably just indigestion or something, onions do taste funny, and I have put on a few pounds. But, that's no indication of pregnancy."

"I think we should find out for sure, Chun Li. I know I can feel another ki besides yours in there."

Chun Li shook her hands at Ken, "oh, come on, you'd actually have to have sex to get pregnant! I haven't been with anyone in a while."

Ken recalled four months prior, he knew Chun Li and Ryu were intimate while he was visiting. "Let's not be too sure. I'm calling my assistant to bring a test here."

"I think you're crazy, but I'll take your stupid test to prove you wrong!" Chun Li said.

20 minutes later, Ken's assistant showed up with three different pregnancy tests. Ken shoved Chun Li in the bathroom and made her take the tests. Ten minutes later, Chun Li comes out looking like she saw a ghost. "Ken…" she handed him the three sticks, "why am I getting positives on these tests?"

Ken looked at all the positives, "I knew it! I felt another life force when I touched you."

"This doesn't make any sense! How can I be pregnant?" Chun Li sat on a chair and she touched her stomach. "Whose life force did you feel besides mine?"

Ken wasn't sure if he should say it, but he didn't want to hide it from Chun Li, "Ryu's."

She scrunched her face and said, "Ryu's? What did he magically impregnate me from some random location in the world?"

Ken chuckled, "No, the old fashioned way."

"What are you talking about? I've never had an intimate time with Ryu…at least, not since we younger when I had a crush on both of you."

Ken put his hands over his face, he knew he had to tell Chun Li about the forgetfulness potion and her history with Ryu. "Look, I have something to tell you, four months ago when Ryu was here, you guys…well, you know…you were intimate."

Chun Li couldn't believe what she was hearing, "I don't remember that. Was I drunk or something?!"

"No, I mean, you could have been, it's not like I watched! But the point is, you have a history with Ryu"

"We are friends, mostly through you, right?"

Ken sighed, he began to explain everything to her, from the second time they visited her in Hong Kong up to four months prior. She was in shock and disbelief.

"Just so we're clear, you're saying I have an on and off again relationship with Ryu and he even asked me to marry him? And because Rose foretold about a doomsday, I had to lose my memories about Ryu so he could go off and train to defeat him?" Chun Li asked.

"In a nutshell, yes. How do you feel?"

"Angry. I'm angry. I still don't fully believe this. It'd hard to believe it when I don't ever remember having a relationship with him. I only remember being friends whenever he came to town."

"It's the potion! It made you forget, the source of the soul power can do that. Just like when Cammy was under Bison's psycho power, she lost a lot of her memories. The two powers are like a yin and yang." Ken explained.

Chun Li took in everything, it was difficult to process. "So, now I'm pregnant with his child. I can't have a baby. I don't even know the first thing about children. What am I supposed to do?" Panic set upon her, the realization hit her.

"We'll figure this out. We'll tell him."

"No! We can't tell him." Chun Li grabbed Ken's arms, "please don't tell him."

"Why?"

"From what I understand, he left to protect me and everyone in the world from his demons. It must have been hard for him, imagine being in his position. Knowing that much weight is on your shoulders and giving up the love of your life so that they could have a chance at a good life." Chun Li began to cry, "I think that's very noble and admirable. How selfish would I be if I stood in his way?"

"Chun Li…" Ken started to say.

"Don't Ken. This is my decision. I'm going to go about my life as if nothing has changed. I will work until I am forced to stop. Pregnancy will not stop me from being an agent for Interpol. I will still search for a way for avenge my father."

"And what will you do after the child is born?"

"I don't know yet. All I know is Bison is not dead. How can I be a mother while being an agent? It won't work. It's not the way I wanted a family. I don't want to think of this now."

"You should see a doctor, Chun Li. They can tell you how far along you are and other details."

"Will you go with me? I don't want to go alone."

"I promised Ryu I'd look out for you, of course I'll go." Ken hugged Chun Li, "We'll figure this out, I'll be there every step of the way." Chun Li cried into Ken's chest.

"Thank you…so much."

Across the world Rose read her tarot cards. She sensed something had changed in the future. She looked out and watched Ryu train with Dhalsim. _What does the future hold? I sense a change…but whos future? _She shuffled the cards and carefully placed them in front of her splitting them into piles. She read them. She turned them over to reveal the empress card, the star, the fool, and lovers. She continued reading her cards and turned over the temperance card and the hanged man. _Interesting, the death card was never flipped_. She pondered the empress card.

Four months later…

It was time for everyone to leave to Thailand for the tournament. Chun Li was now eight months pregnant. She was thankful she didn't show very much and was able to hide her pregnancy from most everyone except Cammy, Guile, and her bosses. Even though Chun Li dropped out of the tournament, she still decided to go to Thailand for other undercover work. Ken had prepared a jet for the four fighters to fly in. He even hired a doctor to go along with them in case Chun Li had an emergency.

Many hours later, they all arrived in Thailand. They all headed to Ken's hotel he owned in Phuket. As the driver took them to the hotel, Chun Li looked out the window and fell in love with the beautiful lush green scenery and beautiful waters. If she wasn't there on business, she would have loved to tour the area. She also felt nervous as she knew Ryu would be staying in Ken's hotel too. He still didn't know that Chun Li learned of the truth about their relationship. They all arrived at the hotel and it was a grand sight. As usual, Ken stayed in the penthouse at the very top of the hotel.

"Alright everyone!" Ken called them to attention, "tournament check in is tomorrow morning at 8AM. I'll have breakfast ready at 6AM and a shuttle to take us there at 7AM. I know everyone must be tired from the flight, so here are your rooms keys," he handed everyone their cards, "Chun Li, you're with me and the doctor in the penthouse." Chun Li rolled her eyes, Ken wanted to make sure she was safe. "If you all would like. Come up to the penthouse for dinner tonight."

Once everyone got settled in, Chun Li felt the effects of being 8 months pregnant. She was hungry and tired. She wanted to work, but felt the need to take the rest of the night off, she knew the following day would be spent at the tournament.

"I have some work to do, Chun Li, and I have to leave for a while. Will you be alright here on your own?" Ken asked.

"Don't worry, I'm going to meet Cammy and Guile in a bit to discuss work stuff anyway." Chun Li really just wanted to lay around the pool and soak in some sun, but she didn't want Ken fussing over her.

"Alright. I'll be back by dinner tonight. See you later." Ken walked out of the penthouse. Chun Li felt relief to have some alone time. She changed into her bathing suit and sat by the pool and played some music. She had a big hat and sunglasses on. She ordered some food too.

A half hour later, Ryu arrived at the hotel. Ken had left a key for him at the front desk to the penthouse, but had planned on being there when Ryu arrived as he didn't want him to see Chun Li without being there. Ryu headed up to the penthouse. He opened the door and walked around. He thought no one was there until he saw hotel waiters coming from the pool area. _He must be in the pool. Wow, he ordered quite a few plates of food too._

Chun Li was chowing down on the soups, rice, chicken, and shrimp. She didn't notice someone walk out to the pool area. Ryu walked closer to the pool and looked around and didn't see Ken. He didn't recognize Chun Li with her hat and glasses on.

"Excuse me, miss. Do you know where Ken Masters is?" Ryu asked

Chun Li looked up from her plate and choked on her food. Ryu ran to her and helped her sit up, he saw she was pregnant but still didn't see it was Chun Li. He put his arms around her to do the Heimlich maneuver, and she spit out a piece of shrimp. She coughed and regained her composure. Ryu handed her some water.

"Thank you, you startled me," Chun Li said while still trying to hide her face. Ryu caught a scent of her perfume, he knew it belonged to Chun Li. She finally removed her glasses and looked at Ryu. They were face to face. Her heart raced.

"Chun Li?" Ryu was shocked to see her standing there. She was the last person he expected to see.

"R-Ryu. Uh, hi," she didn't know what to say or how to react. For a minute, Ryu was overjoyed to see Chun Li, he had missed her terribly. His love for her still as strong as it ever was. He carefully hugged her. Chun Li hugged him back, she knew she had to play it cool, even though she knew about their past relationship, she had to act like she didn't. Ryu realized Chun Li was pregnant. His heart broke, he thought she had found someone else and moved on.

"You're pregnant," Ryu blurted out,

"Yes, what a miracle," Chun Li didn't know what else to say.

Trying not to show his disappointment, he said, "Congratulations, who is the lucky father?"

Thinking on her toes, "Someone I'm seeing, it was a big surprise. Who would of thought?" she laughed nervously.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here. I came looking for Ken."

"I'm here on assignment,"

"Still working while pregnant? You never know when to stop, do you?"

"Not until Bison is dead." An awkard silence…Chun Li could see the hurt in Ryu's eyes. He looked so sad, she wanted to tell him the truth but knew she shouldn't. "Ken should be back soon. Do you want to wait for him inside?"

All Ryu could do was stare at Chun Li. Even though his heart was full of sadness, he still thought she looked beautiful. The way her baby belly sat on her body, her glowing beautiful skin and hair, and with the shade of lipstick she had on, he was awestruck. He wanted to embrace her again and tell her the truth, he wanted to stay with her but knew he had to go to keep his focus on the tournament. "It's good to see you again." He walked off inside the penthouse. Chun Li sat down on the chair, a tear fell from her eye. A vision stuck her mind. She recalled the last time was with Ryu, when they made love eight months prior. _So, it's true. I really did have a relationship with Ryu,_ she thought. Deep down she knew but this was the confirmation she needed. She wanted to run inside after him and tell him the truth, but couldn't bring herself to it. _I can't be selfish, Ryu gave up so much for me. I have to let him become a true master of the dark hadou._

Ken rushed into the penthouse. The hotel staff had let him know that Ryu was there and that Chun Li was still there, so he ran up.

Huffing and puffing, "Ryu, you're here."

"Why didn't you tell me, Ken?" Ryu angrily asked.

"What do you mean?" Ken played dumb.

"Chun Li is pregnant by her boyfriend! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Is that what she said? A boyfriend?" Ken sighed in relief that Chun Li didn't tell him she knew the truth.

"She must have met him right after I left. I knew I said I was OK if she moved on to have a normal life but I didn't think it would be this soon. It hurts." Ryu slammed his fist down. "I don't know what I expected."

Trying to get Ryu's mind off Chun Li, Ken tried changing the topic of conversation. "You can't let that bother you now. Sources tell me Bison is here in Thailand, he might be spectating the tournament. We have to be extremely careful tomorrow."

Realizing he needed to focus on his training, Ryu pushed aside Chun Li from his mind.

Chun Li crept around the corner of the living room Ken and Ryu were in. She quietly listened to their conversation; it was only about the tournament.

_I need to find Rose. I want her to restore my memories…_

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

The following morning all the fighters got ready for the first day of the tournament. Ken had a big breakfast feast prepared for them in the penthouse. They had choices from tom laud moo, joke, omelets, rice and curry and other typical breakfast dishes of Thailand. As everyone was eating, Chun Li walked in in her robe and pajamas. "Coffee, please!" she asked one of the waiters.

"Make that decaf!" Ken added.

"Hey!" Chun Li protested.

"Not too much caffeine! Think of the baby!"

Chun Li mocked Ken by mouthing "think of the baby".

"Well, grow a human and then we can talk," Chun Li said as the waiter handed her a cup of hot coffee.

"Sod off, mate!" Cammy told Ken, "it's hard business growing a wee one." Chun Li turned to Cammy and mouthed thank you. Cammy continued, "How many milligrams of caffeine are in that cup anyway?"

"Traitor," Chun Li joked. Everyone at the table laughed except Ryu. Deep down, he was still hurting thinking that Chun Li had moved on in her life.

"I'll be meeting everyone later at the tournament, normally spectators aren't allowed in the commons for the fighters but thanks to Ken, I'll get special access," Chun Li said.

Guile cautioned her, "Remember, Chun Li, the boss only wants you to gather information about the fighters, where they're from, their past, history of fights, etc. Don't go snooping off looking for trouble in your condition!" Chun Li knew he was right, but she also knew about some fighters linked to Shadowlaw were going to be at the tournament.

"Wouldn't dream of it." She grabbed a bowl of joke and left the table to go sit on the couch where it was more comfortable. She didn't want anyone else making comments about her pregnancy. Ken watched Ryu looking at Chun Li as she got up from the table. He knew he was longing to be with her, so Ken nudged Ryu's arm as if to say "go sit with her". Instead, he got up from the table and left out the door to go to the tournament. As everyone finished their breakfast, the shuttle to the tournament arrived. Everyone left and Chun Li was alone to concentrate on her work.

A few hours later at the tournament, Chun Li was in the commons room where all the fighters took breaks in between matches. She looked at the roster and saw many familiar names; E. Honda, Zangief, Balrog, Blanka, Dee Jay, Adon, Birdie, Maki, and R Mika to name a few. Chun Li kept scanning the list for Rose's name but it wasn't there. _Damn!_ She then heard a familiar voice and turn around to see Fei Long.

"Fei Long! What are you doing here? I thought you were filming a movie?" Chun Li was so happy to see him as she hadn't seen him in a few years since she last went to Hong Kong for the anniversary of her father's death.

"Look at you!" he exclaimed and gave her a big hug. "Where's my niece or nephew, I can barely tell anything is there." He put his hand on her baby belly.

"Well, this trench coat helps hide it," she chuckled. "I can't tell you how happy I am to see you. It's like having a piece of home with me."

"It's great to see my lil sis. We miss you at the dojo. So, we have a film break in our shooting schedule. I broke the arm of another stuntman. They can never get quality ones. I thought I'd pop over here and watch some of the fights."

"Great! I was going to keep working on an assignment of mine, but I can't get much access to the fighter's files right now since it's still opening day. Would you like to watch the fights for a while with me?"

"Sure!" The two walked off the spectator stands and sat in a special box Ken had reserved for her and his staff. When it was Ryu's turn to battle his next opponent, he looked out into the crowd and saw Chun Li with Fei Long. _Maybe he is the father of Chun Li's baby? If his memories were swiped too, then maybe he would have pursued her? But he's like her bro…._Ryu wasn't paying attention to his opponent when he attacked and knocked him over.

"Ryu!" Chun Li yelled. He knew he needed to get his head back in the match, so he pushed away Chun Li from, his mind and finished the fight rather quickly. The crowd cheered for him. Continuing to watch more matches from the day, Chun Li and Fei Long watched Cammy, Guile, Ken, and Ryu battle to higher ranked matches with more challenging opponents.

After day one concluded, all 6 fighters went back to the Master's hotel. As everyone boarded the shuttle, Ryu was last to walk on, there were no empty seats except next to Chun Li. He was reluctant to sit next to her but the door to the shuttle closed so he had to sit down.

"Great work out there today. I got to watch a few of your matches." Chun Li said.

"Um, thanks. I bet you feel pretty bad you can't fight in the tournament?" Ryu said.

"It's horrible," she laughed. Chun Li felt relaxed next to Ryu, as did he. A moment he did not expect to share with her. She continued, "there were some guys out there I knew I could take on, pregnant or not!"

Ryu smiled. "I wouldn't want to get in a match with you, you'd have me shaking in my gi," he teased. She lightly punched him.

"I'm so exhausted though. All that walking around and investigating. I think when I get back, I'm going to take a nice nap by the pool."

"Sounds relaxing, it'll be just what you need to refresh yourself."

On the drive back to the hotel, Chun Li fell asleep. Ryu stared at her and revered her beauty. Bumps in the road caused Chun Li's head to move onto Ryu's shoulder. He couldn't resist putting his arm around her to make her more comfortable. He longed to have her in his arms again and he felt joy. As they sat together, Ryu felt her belly move. Fascinated, he put his hand on her belly and felt the baby move inside. As he touched her belly, a vision came into his mind, his reoccurring dream. Immediately, he let go of her belly and back away from her. _Why did I see my dream again? I thought that was over. Something is coming._

Later that night after dinner, Chun Li was standing outside by the pool drinking a cup of tea. She pondered the fate of her unborn child as she felt it move. _What am I going to do with you?_ She continued to look out at the city. Cammy, Guile, Ken, and Fei Long had gone out to tour the city, but Chun Li didn't want to do too much walking as she had some swelling in her feet. She thought about Ryu, hoping that he was OK. As she was thinking about him, he walked out to the pool area where she was. As much as he wanted to keep his distance, he also longed to be with her.

"Looking out at the city, I see," Ryu said. He knew she loved landscapes.

"Always. You know me,' she smiled.

"You didn't want to go out with everyone?"

"With these legs, no thanks! I'm perfectly fine here going over my files with my cup of tea…Ouch!" Chun Li put her hand to her belly.

"Is everything ok?"

"The baby keeps putting their feet into my rib cage. Not even born yet and they're already kicking"

"A fighter, just like mama, no doubt. Ready to be a mother?" Ryu asked.

"Quite honestly," she paused, "No. There's so many things I want to do still, I have my work, I'm still in the middle of investigations with Shadowlaw, I wanted my revenge on Bison. I can't do all that and be a mother."

"What about your boyfriend? He'll be there to help?"

Chun Li sighed, "I lied". She put her head down. "I don't have a boyfriend. I'm not even with the father. As a matter of fact, I don't know if he even wants a family."

"That's ridiculous! Who wouldn't want a wonderful person like you? You're smart, you're funny, an exceptional agent, driven, hardworking…what else could a man want?" Ryu wanted to tell Chun Li of their past, but knew he shouldn't.

"Thank you. You always were so kind." Chun Li wished she remembered more of her relationship with Ryu but the fog still clouded her mind. All she knew is that she loved him deeply. She put her head into Ryu's chest and began to cry.

"Chun Li! What's the matter?" Ryu put his arms around her.

"I don't know how I'm going to be a mother. At times, I still feel like an orphan myself."

"I was an orphan too, Master Gouken raised me, I feel your pain. We both have lost someone, a parent, to a evil people." Ryu sympathized with her.

Chun Li looked up into Ryu's eyes. She wiped away her tears, "I'm sorry, must be the hormones…Thank you for comforting me. You always were so comfy to lay on." Chun Li said.

Ryu thought about what she had just said, _always were so comfy to lay on_. He wondered, had she recovered a memory. He let it go. In their embrace, Chun Li's belly was right against Ryu's, he felt the baby move again. "Wow, the baby moves a lot." He let go and moved back.

"Must be all the spicy food I'm eating here. Baby always perks up after that." She put his hand to her belly and he felt light kicks and movement. Suddenly, Ryu had the vision again of his dream. He was stunned and began to sweat and his body stiffened.

"Ryu are you ok?" Chun Li asked.

Stammering, "I-I'm fine. I need to go prepare for tomorrow's fights. Goodnight." Ryu went off quickly inside. He left the penthouse. Chun Li wondered what was wrong with him. _He left in such a rush, I hope something isn't bothering him. Maybe it was too much to have him feel the baby move? _

"Chun Li," a voice from behind her said. She turned around quickly.

"Rose! You! You took my memories of Ryu and me. I want them back!" Chun Li yelled.

"You were supposed to forget for a reason! That fool Ken could mess up the balance of the natural world." Rose bellowed. "But, there have been a change in my cards, something happened to change the future. The empress card. I had to see for myself and now I see it is true! You are carrying Ryu's child."

"Yes, I am. How does that affect anything?"

"If Ryu finds out he has an offspring, he will cease his training to stand by your side. He must continue to control the dark hadou or he will end up dead!" Rose warned.

"He won't find out! Give me my memories and I swear I won't tell him anything." Chun Li pleaded.

"Perhaps one day, but I cannot have you as an unnecessary risk. You already know far too much, it's only because of the baby I will let you keep what you already know. Heed my warning, let Ryu go. If you want him to live, you'll let him be." Rose disappeared.

Chun Li sank to the ground. She put her hands on her face and cried. _I'll have to forget him._

Over the next few days of the tournament, Chun Li kept her distance from Ryu. She immersed herself in her undercover work and focused on what needed to get done. While Cammy, Guile, Ryu, and Ken battled their way to the top of the rankings, Chun Li continued to find any ties to Shadowlaw. It wasn't until the last day of the tournament she discovered a grisly sight. Dead fighters from the tournament were piled high in a room, ready to be thrown into an incinerator. She heard two men walking toward her way. She hid behind a stack of boxes. In walked Vega and Sagat looking fierce, big, and scary as always. She knew she had to keep quiet or her cover would be blown. After throwing some dead men into the fire, Sagat and Vega left. Chun Li was relieved, and she came out from the back of the boxes. She walked out of the room and felt two gigantic arms grab her. _Oh god, Vega! _She struggled and fought to get out of his grasp, luckily he didn't have his signature claws on.

"Come with me, little bunny. Bison has asked for your capture." Vega said.

"Eat dirt, creep! I'll kick your ass like I did before!"

"In that condition, I'd like to see you try!" Vega laughed evilly and charged her. He threw his punches and kicks. All Chun Li could do was try and block anything from connecting with her stomach. She felt it tighten up, it felt like a rock.

"Vega, you idiot! Stop attacking her. Bison wanted her unharmed." Sagat yelled. "Just grab her and bring her in."

Chun Li knew she was in a tough spot, she tried thinking of every way to escape but any attempt was futile. Sagat was able to reach her and knock her out. He caught her before she hit the ground.

"Come on, let's head back to the jet." He said.

The final battle of the tournament was between Ken and Ryu. Before they were to fight, they were in the commons room. Most everyone had cleared out due to losing in the tournament. Only Ryu, Ken, Guile, and Cammy remained of the original fighters.

"Has anyone seen, Chun Li?" Cammy asked. "I haven't seen her since she went to the loo a few hours ago."

"I haven't seen her. Maybe she went back to the hotel, she could have been tired," Guile suggested.

"No, luv, I don't think she would go off and not say anything to anyone."

Guile put his hand on his hips, "I bet she went off looking for anything suspicious."

"You think she's alright?" Ken asked.

"If I know Chun Li, she never quits." Ryu added.

"We're about to have our match, they're expecting us, Ryu. Cammy, Guile, will you go look for her?" Ken looked toward them and asked.

"We'll come to the spectator box once we've found her," Guile replied. He left with Cammy to look for Chun Li. Ryu and Ken went off to fight their match. _I hope Chun Li is alright, _Ryu thought.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Chun Li woke up on a small bed, she looked up and wondered where she was. She saw she was in a small room with a metallic sliding door with a camera watching her every move. She remembered that Sagat and Vega had taken her prisoner. _I must be near Bison if his two goons nabbed me. I've got to get out of here. _Chun Li got into her meditation stance. She channeled everything around her, trying to wield it to her will. A blue light began forming in her hands, she had to hold her concentration very high and steady. Feeling the power flow through her, she condensed the power to her hands and threw the blue ball of energy toward the door. The door blasted away from its track and hit the wall behind it. _Yes! Now I can get out of here._

Chun Li ran from the holding cell and tried finding her way out. She discovered she was on Bison's airship. _It's too quiet…where is everyone?_ She made her way out to an opening and just when she was about to get out, she felt something knock her down. She turned around to see what made her fall and to her horror, she saw Bison standing over her.

"Well, well ,well, Ms. Li, how you've grown. I hope you liked my little game of cat and mouse," Bison said looking down at her.

"Bison, you bastard. What do you want from me? I'll never surrender to your psycho power." Chun Li stood up and prepared to fight.

"Calm yourself, Ms Li, I'm not here to challenge you, although you have peaked my interest when you broke apart my door without even touching it. Such raw power! A power I want."

"Cut the crap, Bison, what do you want?"

"Your child!"

"What could you possibly want with my baby? You cannot possible love it, you're too sick and twisted. I'll never stop until your head is rolling."

Bison let out an evil laugh. "You carry the child of one of the most powerful fighters in the world. Your offspring would have the genetic material for super soldiers. Imagine raising it from infancy to perfect ultimate fighters."

Horrified, Chun Li yelled, "Never! You'll never have our child!" She tried running away but it was useless, Bison was too strong for her to fight on her own.

"Be careful how you act before I rip that child from your womb. You are disposable but since the child isn't ready to come out, you'll remain unharmed for the time being."

_What am I going to do? Ryu! Ken! Please hear my call for help…_

Guile and Cammy looked everywhere they possible could, called the hotel, and put out the word to find Chun Li. They finally went out to the spectator box while Ryu and Ken were fighting. Ryu looked over and saw Chun Li wasn't with them.

"Ken, hold on!" Ryu yelled before Ken threw another punch. "Chun Li is still missing. She not in the box with Guile and Cammy." The crowd booed them for stopping mid-fight.

"Where could she possibly be?" Ken wondered. They ran over to the spectator box.

"There's no sign of Chun Li anywhere! We even checked the local hospitals in case she went into labor, there's no trace of her." Guile said. Ryu began to worry.

"There were many guys here affiliated with Shadowlaw, they could have taken her," Ken said.

"We have to find her. Ken, if anything happened to her, I'd never forgive myself," Ryu said while grabbing Ken's shoulder.

"We'll find her, Ryu. Come on, guys!" Ken began to lead them out of the arena but heard a booming voice on the intercoms.

"Not so fast, Ryu!" The voice said.

Ryu instantly recognized that voice. "Bison!"

"If you want to see your precious Chun Li again, you'll come alone to the abandoned airfield atop of the southwest peak within the hour." The intercom turned off.

"He-he has Chun Li!" Ryu fell to the ground. Ken ran over to him.

"We'll get her, Ryu! We'll find a way," Ken reassured.

"We'll have to call in backup, Guile. Immediately!" Cammy said. Guile nodded.

"Listen everyone! Bison challenged me. If we don't play by his rules, he might kill Chun Li! I can't have that. I must go alone." Ryu turned to walk away.

"Wait! Ryu, wait! We can do this together," Ken tried holding his attention. "We have time to formulate a plan. Let us help you."

"We might not have that kind of time. I'm leaving. You can think of something with Cammy and Guile, but Chun Li needs me. She's probably terrified right now." Ryu quickly left.

The three fighters let Ryu run off. "We need to help Ryu and Chun Li. Last time Ryu and I fought him, Bison nearly killed us and we both were fighting him." Ken explained. Continuing to talk, the three fighters thought up a plan to aid Ryu with the impending battle with Bison.

At the abandoned airfield…

Bison was standing outside his airship with Chun Li tied beside him. Ryu walked toward them with caution. His heart sank at the sight of Chun Li next to such an evil man.

"Finally decided to show up, Ryu? Come to save your damsel in distress?" Bison said.

"Ryu, run away! It's a trap!" Chun Li tried warning him.

"Let her go, Bison! Your battle is with me. Leave her out of this!"

"Ms. Li is now my temporary guest. She won't be going anywhere anytime soon. You two have made the perfect specimen for me and once Ms. Li has proven useful, then she may go…on the condition you join Shadowlaw on your own free will."

"What the hell do you mean, Bison! Let her go or I'll rip you to shreds." Ryu yelled out.

"You're in no position to be giving the demands. Meet my requests or I'll have to beat you to come to your senses."

"Ryu, please, get out of here!" Chun Li began to say but Bison knocked her back.

"Bison! Don't touch her, you bastard!" Ryu charged him. He jumped up high and came down to kick his face but Bison teleported out of the way. Balrog, Sagat, and Vega walked out of Bison's airship and toward Chun Li. Sagat roughly handled her.

Chun Li called out, "Ryu!" She knew she was in a bad predicament. She was terrified they would get Ryu and turn him evil with psycho power. She knew she would have to try channeling her inner chi again if she wanted to break free from Sagat's clutches. She felt angry every time she saw Ryu hit the ground while battling Bison. _I have to help. There's got to be something I can do!_

Ryu could feel himself growing tired from his fight with Bison, but he kept trying to attack him and gain any type of advantage he could.

"Feeling tired, Ryu?" Bison taunted him. "Release your true potential! Fight me on fair playing grounds, bring out your inner demon dying to kill me. Show me the dark hadou!"

"Be careful and you just might get what you wish for!" Angered, Ryu wanted to bring out his inner demon, especially when he saw Chun Li in the grasp of Sagat, knowing he could snap her neck at any moment. Ryu began to glow dark purple, his eyes turning into an empty soulless person.

"Ryu! Don't give in! Don't give in to the dark hadou!" Rose appeared in front of him.

"Rose! Nice of you to show up but stay out of my way!" Bison yelled.

Rose turned back to Ryu and pleaded with him again, "Think of everything you have been training for. Don't let yourself get consumed by your hatred."

The purple glow dissipated around Ryu. He mustered a new strength, one that he wanted to give all to his fight.

"Fool! You'll never defeat me without the dark hadou! You just dug your own grave. Die!" Bison rushed toward Ryu again, battling ensued.

Meanwhile, Ken, Cammy, and Guile flew high in a helicopter heading toward the abandoned airfield. _Hold on Ryu, Chun Li. We're coming. Ken tightened his fists._

Back at the airfield as Bison and Ryu battled, Chun Li gathered her strength. She knew she had to break away from Sagat, Vega, and Balrog. Again, she tried channeling her chi, concentrating her thoughts on all living things around her. Vega noticed Chun Li trying to energize herself, so he attacked her and knocked her to the ground.

"Try something again, wench, and I'll cut that child out of you!" Vega held his claw to her stomach. Suddenly, Vega flew back by a flying ball of blue light. Everyone turned around to see Ken, Cammy, and Guile. Chun Li looked up and felt relieved help had finally come.

"Balrog, Sagat, Vega…nice to see you again. Prepare yourselves for the fight of your lives. Nobody messes with my friends and gets away scot free."

"And here I was thinking Bison was going to have all the fun," Balrog said.

"Don't worry, Chun Li. We're here now," Cammy said reassuringly.

"I get the big one," Guile called out. "I have unfinished business with Sagat."

Running toward each other, the 6 fighters began an all out brawl. Rose teleported herself to Chun Li's side, checking on her and the baby.

"Get me closer to Ryu, please! I have to help him. I've got to do something." Chun Li pleaded.

At the same time, Bison gathered a lot of strength and punched Ryu, he went flying across the airfield with a loud noise and dust clouded in the air. It was loud enough to stop everyone in their tracks. Ryu lay on the ground, badly bruised and bloodied. He let out a cry of pain. He knew he needed help. He called out to anyone that could hear him. Bison stood across the field and laughed evilly, thinking the battle to be over.

Chun Li heard a cry for help. She could tell it was coming from the direction where Ryu was. Then she flashbacked to her reoccurring dream: She heard someone calling out to her, someone badly hurt. She ran toward the call of help.

_It was Ryu. My dream, it was Ryu calling out for help._ In an instant, Rose's spell broke from Chun Li's mind, she remembered everything. "Rose! Get me to Ryu, quickly!" Rose teleported her to Ryu's side. When she got there, she looked at Ryu on the ground and began to cry. "Ryu! Ryu! Get up, please!"

"C-C-Chun Li," Ryu said weakly, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

"Don't worry about that now. None of that matters. Before any more time passes, I have to tell you...I remember! I remember everything! I love you."

Still weak but warmed by Chun Li's affection, Ryu said, "It was you…in my dreams. You are the one who comes to save me." Chun Li hugged Ryu and helped him stand up.

"Such a sweet reunion, but I'm getting tired of this. I'm sick of waiting, I want that child now!" Bison yelled to them

"I'll give you two some time, muster all your strength and release it to kill Bison!" Rose said.

Chun Li grabbed Ryu's hand and put it to her stomach. "There's one more thing…Ryu, the baby…it's ours. We are going to be parents."

"How can that be?" Ryu was stunned.

"I'll explain everything later. Right now, let's make sure our child has a future."

"Right. Let's do it!"

With renewed energy, Ryu felt on top of his game, "I don't need the dark hadou for this." Chun Li smiled. Both fighters stood tall and began to summon the life force of everything around them.

Ken and Cammy had crippled their rivals, leaving them unconscious by the airship. Sagat managed to flee from his fight with Guile but leaving hurt in the process. They all looked over to Chun Li, Ryu, Rose, and Bison's direction.

Continuing to gather a blue force of energy, the ground shook around them, electricity came down from the sky, powerful winds blew around them. They gathered all their strength and felt the flow of chi coursing through their bodies. Power and more power flowed to their hands as they charged their flaming blue balls of energy. Until they couldn't harness anymore power, Rose was able to throw Bison directly in front of them. Ryu and Chun Li released their energy toward Bison with mighty screams of power, their hands moving rhythmically.

Bison looked at the force of energy flying at him, "No!" he screamed out. He was hit by the immense power of the two lovers, no physical being could escape. His body disintegrated into nothing.

Chun Li and Ryu embraced, "We did it. We finally got rid of Bison!" Chun Li said weakly.

"We did it together." Ryu replied. He grabbed Chun Li and passionately kissed her. Tears flowed from her eyes, she was so happy.

"My father is finally avenged. I am free."

Ken, Cammy, Guile, and Rose gathered around the two lovers. They commended them on the defeat of Bison. "Shadowlaw will fall for sure!" Guile said.

"Let's all get out of here" Ken said. A police helicopter hovered above them, picked them all up, and flew them away.

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

The following morning the whole world knew about the death of Bison and the foundation of Shadowlaw began to crumble. Word spread fast about the defeat of M. Bison by the famous street fighters Chun Li and Ryu. Ken made sure to let media know so that word would travel like wildfire. Back at the Masters' hotel, everyone was in high spirits. Chun Li felt a heavy weight lift off her shoulders and she felt proud that her father's death is finally avenged. Everyone was out by the pool, Ken had a celebratory BBQ for everyone there. The doctor came up to Chun Li and inquired about the baby. He wanted to check on it to make sure everything was alright after the previous day's fight.

"Come over here, Chun Li, and I'll check on the baby," the doctor said. He had brought the portable equipment to the grand living room. She sat back and let the doctor put the fetal monitor to her belly. He searched around for a minute to find the heartbeat. Chun Li noticed the expression on the doctor's face change to one of worry.

"What's the matter, doc?" she asked.

"I'm just having some trouble with the equipment. Let me check it again." He left the room and called for Ken. A minute later, Ken and Ryu walked in and sat by Chun Li. The doctor checked her again, he kept moving around and around on her belly searching for a heartbeat.

"Ms. Li, I don't want to jump to any conclusions…I can't find a heartbeat for the baby." The doctor said. A cold chill ran down Chun Li's back, panic started to set in. "We need to go to the hospital."

Ryu and Ken stood up, "What did you say?" Ryu asked.

"I can't find a heartbeat for the baby. We need to leave immediately." In a rush, Chun Li, Ryu, Ken, and the doctor left to the hospital.

An hour later, it was confirmed the baby had no heartbeat. An emergency delivery was performed as Chun Li had to get the baby out of her body. In the recovery room, she laid on her side weeping, not wanting to talk to anyone. Ryu stayed back with the doctor in the delivery room.

"Ryu, we cleaned the baby up and wrapped him. I know this may be difficult, but would you like to see him?" the doctor asked. As much as it pained Ryu, he reluctantly agreed. He was handed the baby boy. Ryu felt as if he were only sleeping so soundly and quietly. He looked him over and noticed how much his son looked like himself. _I'm so sorry, baby boy._ Ryu cried and held the baby close to his heart, he had never felt such pain in his life. He gave the baby back to the doctor and left to go to check on Chun Li.

"Chun Li?" Ryu said as he entered the room. He saw her laying on her side crying, staring out the window.

"It's my fault, Ryu. It's my fault our baby died. I should have never come to this stupid tournament. I should have stayed home in New York and never come!" Chun Li said.

"No. This is my fault. I should have been stronger so I could have defeated Bison on my own. Don't blame yourself, I should have trained harder," tears flowed from Ryu's eyes.

"When I found out I was pregnant, I wished I wasn't. I didn't want to stop working, I wanted to continue fighting without obligations, and here I am. I got what I wished for…and it hurts. I hate myself for ever thinking those things."

Ryu went over to Chun Li and hugged her. "I love you so much." The two laid there, crying with each other.

"I don't know how I am going to recover from this, Ryu? How do I go on?" Chun Li's eyes were puffy and red, filled with such sad emotion.

"You'll be strong like you always are." He said. A knock was heard on the door.

"Ryu? Chun Li?" Ken said. "May I come in?" He walked in the room and saw the two lovers sitting on the hospital bed together comforting each other. "I'm so sorry." He hugged them both. The three fighters sat there for a minute, taking in the comfort of the other.

"I would've asked you to be our son's godfather." Ryu choked back his tears.

"I would have very much been honored by that," Ken said wiping a tear away from his eye.

"I wish I could use one of Rose's forgetful potions right now…" Chun Li said.

"No, Chun Li," Ken began, "You have to see the good part of what your son did." Chun Li and Ryu looked puzzled. He continued, "This baby…your son, brought you together again. I think the reason he was created was to bring you two together. Had you not of gotten pregnant, I wouldn't have told you about your relationship with Ryu. Had you not come here to Thailand, Ryu might not have won that fight with Bison. You see, you had to be brought together again to win the fight. Your son saved you two, the fact of his existence saved everyone! The doomsday Rose's cards predicted will never come true. Bison is dead. You never will have to hide again, Ryu! And Chun Li, your father is avenged. His soul can rest in peace. I can bet you right now, your father is taking care of your son somewhere up there."

Comforted by Ken's words, Chun Li and Ryu felt the air in the room lift ever so slightly. The beginning of recovery from the death of their child.

"Thank you, Ken. I know my father is watching over our son." Chun Li said.

"Your father and Master Gouken." Ryu added.

"I want to bury him with my father." Chun Li stood up and walked to the window. "I want to take him to Hong Kong and have him buried with my father."

"I would like that. He would be laid to rest next to his grandfather, an honorable man." Ryu cried again.

"I'll set everything up when you two are ready," Ken said.

A few days later, the two fighters laid their son to rest next to the honorable Dorai. It was a sad day, but they had a new passion for life, for living to the fullest. Ken made sure all the details went smoothly. Fei Long showed up and gave his farewell to his nephew. Chun Li felt comforted knowing he was there. Another week had passed, and Chun Li and Ryu were back in New York.

For the first time in her life, Chun Li didn't know what to do. She had always had a purpose and a drive, something to propel her forward but now, she felt aimless. She decided to take sabbatical leave from Interpol.

"What will you do now, Chun Li?" Ken asked while taking another bite of his burger. They had all met at an old-fashioned diner.

She shrugged, "I'm not sure. All I ever knew was fighting, getting revenge, working, and training. I think I might just want to do things a normal girl my age would do."

"You are anything but normal!" Ken laughed.

"Who knows? Maybe I'll pick up a signing career. Do you know any managers looking for a new starlet?" Chun Li joked.

"Now, that is one thing I would be your number one fan for!" Ryu smiled.

"Actually, I do. Chun Li, you're actually really good at singing, I could mention your name to him." Ken suggested.

"Oh, come on guys, I'm not that great. Plus, a life on the road touring different countries? I might as well call myself "Ry Li" (Combing her name and Ryu's).

"Chun Li, I'm serious, you are really really amazing at singing. Don't put it past yourself." Ken said.

"I agree with Ken," Ryu added, "That could be your next career path."

"I'll think about it." Chun Li smiled thinking about herself as a singer. She liked the idea but wasn't ready for it. She was suffering from mild post-partum depression.

"Anyway, guys," Ken began, "It was nice meeting you for lunch, but I've got to get back to the office." He got up from the table, excused himself, gave Chun Li a kiss on the cheek, and a fist bump to Ryu to say goodbye. Chun Li stared at Ryu for a minute, happy to be there with him not worrying about anything.

"What's on your mind, beautiful?" he asked.

"Just thinking about our son. What would we be doing if he were here?"

"I dream he's with us…but I know your dad and Master Gouken are taking good care of him."

Chun Li put her hands over her eyes, "Sometimes I think I still feel him kicking," she looked down and felt overcome with grief. "Can we please leave? I want to go home." The two lovers got up and left the diner. They walked hand in hand on the way. Ryu tried comforting her the best he could.

"Let's go through the park?" Ryu suggested. They walked through Central Park and made their way by Belvedere Castle. "Chun Li?" Ryu said.

"Yes, what is it?" she noticed Ryu looked a little nervous.

"After everything we have been through over the past 10 plus years, I think our timing is right now. I…I want to marry you." Ryu blurted out. The sadness Chun Li felt suddenly turned to joy, her eyes widened with happiness.

"After all this time and after everything we've been through…there is no one in the world I want to share my life with other than you. I want to marry you too."

Ryu bent on one knee and asked her, "Chun Li, will you do me the utmost honor of being my wife?

"Yes. Yes, I will!" she replied and bent down to kiss Ryu.

Suddenly, Ken came out from behind a tree with a megaphone and announced, "She said yes!" Then Eliza, Cammy, Guile, Julia, Fei Long, Master Gen, and more friends of theirs let our cheers. Chun Li was surprised. "Ryu, what's all this? Did you plan this?"

Ryu smiled and shrugged. "Come with me." He held his hand out for hers and she gracefully put her hand in his. He led her to Belvedere Castle where there was a piano and microphone set up. Everyone followed them.

"Ryu, what is all this?" Chun Li was shocked. She smiled from ear to ear.

"Play, Chun Li. Play a song for us," Ryu said.

"Play a song! Play a song!" their entourage of friends chanted.

"What could I possibly play right now?" she replied.

"Whatever comes to your heart!" Ken said.

"I can't believe you were in on this…but fine, I'll play something." She sat at the piano and adjusted the microphone.

As everyone was looking at Chun Li, Cammy lightly elbowed Ryu, "Thank you, Ryu. She needed this." Ryu nodded.

Chun Li began playing a few notes, then began a well-known song by Journey. She began, "Lying beside you, here in the dark. Feeling your heartbeat with mine. Softly you whisper, you're so sincere. How could our love be so blind? We sailed on together, we drifted apart, and here you are by my side. So now I call to you with open arms. Nothing to hide, believe what I say. So here I am with open arms hoping you'll see what your love means to me, opens arms."

A man in a suit near Ken asked him, "So this is the one you're talking about, eh?" She's pretty damn good."

"You're damn right, she is," Ken replied.

"Let's talk business, Mr. Masters" he said, "I want to meet her once she's done."

"I'll set up a meet and greet then!"

Ryu stared at Chun Li, struck by her beautiful vocals and song. As usual, he loved listening to her sing. A crowd gathered around as others heard her play. Chun Li turned her head to Ryu and focused on him for the next verse, "Living without you, living alone. This empty house seems so cold. Wanting to hold you, wanting you near, how much I wanted you home. But now you've come back, turned night into day. I need you to stay."

Once Chun Li finished, everyone clapped. Ryu went up to her and gave her a big hug and kiss. "You were amazing!" He bent down into the microphone and said, "this woman is going to be my wife! She said yes!" Chun Li was overcome with happiness. She couldn't believe what Ryu had planned for her.

"Let the wedding planning begin," Cammy said as she came over to Chun Li and hugged her congratulations.

Eliza and Julia both gave their cheers along with Guile and Fei Long. Chun Li and Ryu hadn't felt that happy in such a long time. After the celebratory gathering at the park, Chun Li and Ryu graciously thanked everyone who joined them in the park and afterwards went back to her apartment.

"I still can't believe you and Ken set all that up for me," Chun Li said.

"And I still can't believe we are finally going to do it. We're finally going to get married."

"Ryu, about that...there's something I want to talk to you about."

"What is it?" he asked.

"I got so caught up in the moment, I forgot about your path in life. Your drive, your travels? Akuma is still out there. I know you have unfinished business."

Ryu took in a deep breath, "You're right. I still have to train. Akuma is much stronger than Bison, and it took the two of us to beat him. But…I also just got you back, I don't want to leave you, especially this time."

"I don't want you to leave either," she replied.

"With my training for the control of the dark hadou unfinished, I can't stop traveling just yet. I'm sorry…" Chun Li looked down, but Ryu lifted her chin, "look at me. I am still going to marry you, even if I have to do it tomorrow. I promised you that when I was 19."

Chun Li sat quiet for a moment, then an idea struck her. "Do you remember the question you asked me all those years ago? If I would travel the world with you?" Chun Li asked.

"Yeah, and we got in a big fight after that, the next day, I think. Why would you bring that up?"

"I think you should go and continue to train for control over the dark hadou…and I think I will come with you…traveling across the world. I can continue to train and hone my chi…so I can protect you one day when you need it. I never want you away from my side ever again. No more going our separate ways, we stay together now. We'll get married and then we can leave, anywhere you want. I'd follow you anywhere!"

"I think.." Ryu was stunned, "that's the best thing you could ever say to me. I would love to have you travel the world with me. I feel like I could move mountains with you by my side." Ryu hugged her.

With renewed hope for their future together, Ryu and Chun Li went to bed that night feeling on top on the world. They were anxious to start a new life together. They had much to plan and prepare for their upcoming travels, but first they wanted to get married before anything else. They made passionate love that night and feel asleep in each other's arms.

The end…for now.

Stay turned for a new story about the wedding plans of Chun Li and Ryu and how they start their new life traveling the world together! Thank you for reading! 3


End file.
